


Dance in the dark

by mikunicchi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, M/M, Shinya Shokudo fuse, Top!Nino, i don't know maybe you'll find them a bit ooc??, just be warned really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunicchi/pseuds/mikunicchi
Summary: Everyone thought Jun's grandfather was a mad guy who runs a weird bar. But when Jun took over the bar named Starlight Kiss, he understood that he had never been so wrong in his life.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sleeping inside my fanfic folder for more than two years at this point and I literally changed the whole plot like ten times until I decided to post it out so I can get this done.  
> Since it's suezu day, I thought this is a good excuse for me to post this out. I'll do my best to finish doing the final touches and will post the chapters quickly.  
> As a warning: There are a lot of magical creatures including shinigami, fairies, werewolves, and vampires. All of them mostly used by my original version. Nothing too gore, I'm mainly here for some sexy vampire Nino and Jun being charmed by him. Also, top!Nino if anyone here is uncomfortable with it. It may look ooc too just in case. Feel free to skip this fic if it's not your cup of tea.  
> I haven't put all the tags yet too cause I'm kinda still working on it so tags will be updated as I post chapters too.  
> Oh and not exactly betaed. A previous version was (THANKS SHIBU ILY <3) but as I changed it yet again, here you have Yukina's sloppy writing attempt.  
> Anyway! Have fun and let me know what you think about it <3

When the clock hit midnight with a mysterious dong, Jun opened the doors of his bar, Starlight Kiss’s door, signalling that he was open for business for that night too. 

His first guest, a usually cheerful but right now very overworked fairy called Aiba came in. 

“Good evening, Aiba-san,” Jun greeted the tall guy who smiled back at him. 

“Good evening, Jun-kun! Can you give me the usual?” He said as he sat down in front of the bar. 

“Tough day?” Jun chuckled. Aiba has been doing his best as a fairy godparent to a very spoiled child. Good thing, Aiba really liked children. 

“You have no idea,” Aiba started with an exhausted tone. “Today, I had to forgo my lunch and dinner because Miki-chan wanted to play... You know, her best friend went to a holiday and since Miki refuses to hang out with other kids I had to replace her,” Aiba gushed out suddenly, earning a confused look from Jun. “Oh, sorry! My job must be confusing for you.” 

Jun shrugged while placing Aiba’s usual cocktail in front of him. “I am the bartender here,” he said with a chuckle. “You can rant as much as you want.” 

“Jun-chan~! We are surely lucky to have you as our bartender~” Aiba said in a singsong voice. It was good to see his cheerful guest in his usual smile. Then his door opened and closed almost inaudibly. An extremely familiar cold shiver ran through Jun’s spine before he turned around to welcome his guest.

“Welcome, Ohno-san!” He called, swiftly moving behind the counter to give the small-built man his usual drink. 

The Shinigami made a slight head move to acknowledge Jun’s greeting, silently taking his place near Aiba. “Tough day?” Aiba asked his usual companion. 

Ohno nodded while placing his head to the counter. “So many souls to take…” The sleepy-looking man murmured when Jun placed his usual drink in front of him. Jun chose to stay silent when Aiba started to pat Ohno’s back. Aiba was probably one of those few who wasn’t afraid of Ohno. But then again, Aiba was afraid of no one. 

Jun let them have their own time while walking back at the counter, doing his job. Since it was early in the midnight, he didn’t have many guests so he checked the stock of alcohol and other things, polished glasses, or even re-washed some of them which let his mind drift away. 

Man's greatest desire is to elucidate unknown, Jun thought. Mankind has always been harsh towards the unknowns which lead them into a frenzy of stories and myths. But in the end, the truth was a lot more simple than mankind has expected. 

Or maybe not. Jun was sure that he wouldn’t believe all those things if he weren’t running a bar filled with Mythical Creatures. He didn’t mind though. Starlight Kiss only had a bit more odd guests than normal bars. First, he freaked out a little however slowly but surely he got accustomed with all those creatures. Now though, all he was feeling is excitement towards every night, since he took over Starlight Kiss from his late grandfather who had been running it. 

Matsumoto Ken, who often considered as a weird person was the previous owner of the Starlight Kiss. He had been running it for more than twenty years, and the shop was open from midnight until the first rays of the sun. Every Matsumoto in his family has found that bar very strange. It was out of the way, out of anywhere near. No one would walk near that place even in midday but Matsumoto Ken had religiously continued to run the shop. 

For Jun, Matsumoto Ken was a very strange but very kind old man who told interesting stories to little Jun every time they met. Every story was different, every story was original and thrilling. “One day, my dear Jun, you will be able to hear those stories with your own ears,” his grandfather has told him before his father stopped them from the meeting. Well, who could have blamed the poor father who had no idea about all those stories were actually real… He wanted to protect his son from the madness and he even managed to do that until the day that Matsumoto Ken passed away. Jun’s poor father hadn’t been able to predict one simple thing, is that Matsumoto Ken would choose Jun as the successor of his weird bar. 

Jun’s father wanted him to refuse the heritage however, Jun actually loved his grandfather even though he was a bit crazy. So he decided to keep the bar even though he had no interest in being a bartender. 

Being a bartender wasn't his first choice, so he pursued his own dreams. He had joined a troop of musicals and worked at the backstage for a long while. It wasn't a well-paying job but it was a challenging job that Jun liked very much. He had worked in that troop until it got shut down. It was sad and Jun had no idea about what to do from now on. That was when he remembered that he still owned a bar. A bar named Starlight Kiss. 

Well, what could have gone wrong? 

Starlight Kiss stayed closed for more than ten years until Jun decided to reopen it. Meanwhile, Jun studied how to be a bartender, since living his life like that was better than being jobless and going to job hunting at the age of thirty-four. Also, the will that his late grandfather left behind for Jun, saying that if by any chance that Jun decides to run Starlight Kiss after him, he would never be short of money and he would have a really interesting life, but he has to continue opening the bar with the same hours that his grandfather used to. 

On his first day he reopened Starlight Kiss, Jun was greeted by a very enthusiastic guy with green thin wings. A fairy, the man labelled himself as, who happened to be Aiba Masaki. At first, Jun thought he was kidding, then he thought the other was crazy. They weren’t in Halloween after all! However, the fairy waved him off, saying that he will get used to it eventually. 

His second guest said that he was a werewolf, and Jun was sure that this place was a pure joke. The werewolf introduced himself as Matsuoka Masahiro, asked that if he was that famous grandson of Ken-chan. Slightly feeling weirded out about _Ken-chan_ part, Jun nodded. Matsuoka seemed somehow happy, trying to hug Jun over the counter he said what an honour to finally have met him! 

Apparently, his grandfather has told many stories about Jun to his guest just like he told their stories to Jun. He was slowly but surely freaking out. 

Jun’s third guest was a small built witty vampire who had a cheeky grin all over his face. For a moment Jun forgot about everything, just feeling fascinated by this petite guy. And with that, he got used to this weird place in a very strange way, thanks to his greatest help, who happened to be this small built witty vampire. 

Speaking of this certain vampire, Jun checked the walnut pendulum clock which was currently showing two minutes to one am. With expectations, Jun’s lips curled into an unconscious smile. He was about to come! 

Jun couldn’t stop himself counting the ticks of the clock and until it finally hit one am. Jun’s eyes moved to the door immediately while the door opened slowly, revealing his favourite vampire and guest. 

“Good evening,” Nino greeted Jun with a mischievous grin covering all over his face. He went to sit in front of the counter graciously. His movements were elegant, swift yet always mischievous. 

“Good evening, Nino,” Jun answered him, a smile covering his face. He didn’t even think about pretending normally. He was simply happy to host Nino every single night in Starlight Kiss. 

“As a starter, I will take the usual,” Nino said, leaning on the counter, he looked deeply into Jun’s eyes making him blush. 

“Oh? Will you be staying longer today?” Jun asked with expectation, reciting his usual question which he had no idea about when it became usual. 

Nino hummed while eyeing Jun from top to bottom. He placed his chin to his hand, not really trying to mask his interest towards the younger one. “The night is young,” he murmured. “Convince me to stay longer,” Nino challenged, accompanying the game. Jun felt his heartbeat rising and he was sure that Nino could hear it too. 

“You seem like pretty easy to convince,” Jun added to his challenge. 

Nino smirked. “Oh really?” 

Jun bit his lower lip, feeling his excitement raising together with his frustration. He wanted to accept that challenge, no, he wanted to challenge Nino more… Just because he could. Just because Nino here was letting him do so. This was their usual game, which took place every night and would end unsuccessfully for Jun mostly. Nino was intoxicating and Jun felt like he needed him more by every night. He wanted more, not their usual game but more of Nino. However, knowing that it would be inappropriate and very much unprofessional Jun tried to calm his nerves and moved at the back of the counter, preparing Nino his usual drink. He mixed everything in a martini shaker with ice, shook them vigorously for 15 seconds and poured everything into a chilled martini glass. The cocktail was called Vampire Blood and Nino was ordering the same thing from Jun for almost a year now. 

It may sound pretty unusual for a vampire to drink cocktails like that but it wasn’t like they couldn’t eat or drink anything, Nino had explained to him. “Vampires need blood, but it’s not like we only drink blood. Let’s say that I really enjoy my drinking sessions,” he said nonchalantly. 

Most of Jun’s patrons were like that. They were really strange, very exceptional but they were all somehow very normal. For example, the werewolf, Matsuoka had said that he was pretty much in control with the phases of the moon. It wasn’t like werewolves would transform into something scary in every full moon. In the end, Jun even had joked with him about the full moon outside and he would “Auu!” to him. However, some of those legends were also true. Like the one about the sun is deadly for vampires, silver for werewolves and iron for fairies. Well, he didn’t have anything about the Shinigami who was also one of his frequent guests but the other seemed pretty much harmless. 

“It’s just my job,” Ohno told him once, shrugging a little before continuing his drink. Jun stopped questioning it afterwards. It wasn’t like they were there to harm him since they would have done it long ago if they wanted.

However, when it came to Nino, Jun simply wanted to know more and more about the other. The urge was impossible to resist. Jun would never be able to keep himself from watching Nino's face whenever he had the time and chance. It was hypnotizing and a bit like magic. Because damn it, he had a really handsome face. 

Nino looked young. Jun couldn't dare to ask him how old he is but he was assuming that Nino became a vampire at a very young age. However, his youthful looks have been blended with a maturity that no one could deny. It was a total mystery for Jun. But he assumed that was also the effect of him, being a vampire. 

Time went by and Nino continued to frequent his bar every night without missing a single day. Jun slowly but surely got addicted to his presence. Just by knowing that Nino was sitting there, in front of the counter and watching Jun's movements, did strange things to Jun's heart and body. No one beside Nino had that kind of effect on him. And by now, everyone who frequented the Starlight Kiss was aware Jun’s crush on Nino. 

Jun knew that Nino was aware of his crush on him. Because well… it was obvious! There was basically no way someone like Nino wouldn’t understand the meaning of Jun’s gaze. Sometimes Jun would catch himself staring at Nino’s curvy lips, imagine how they would feel on his body. He had been imagining it for so long and Jun felt like he was at his limit. But Nino never made any moves on him, no matter how much Jun alluded, asked or almost begged. Nino was always perfect, sitting in front of him, watching Jun’s movements, joking and making some light-hearted conversations with him. Jun would have thought Nino didn’t have any interest towards him if it wasn’t for Nino who kissed the inside of his wrist every night before leaving. 

Those lips would linger more than any polite span of time, almost claiming Jun as his. It was like, Nino was testing him. Trying to know his limits until it was too unbearable and maybe, just maybe, he waited for Jun to jump on him, kissing the shit out of him not even caring about the other guests. However, Jun had very admirable self-control so it never happened. They simply continued flirting, claiming each other with those underrated gestures and feather-like touches. 

Jun served the cocktail to Nino professionally. Nino’s fingers brushed over Jun’s sensually. Nino thanked him in a low voice, his eyes lingering on Jun’s face longer than any appropriate look before travelling down to his body. 

There were so many vampires and a handful amount of other magical creatures out there yet none of them had this kind of effect on Jun. What Ninomiya does to him with a mere glance was simply impressive since Jun, despite having his own share of romantic escapades, he has never felt something like this in his whole life. So, Jun wonders, if Nino is capable of doing this to Jun's insides with only a look and maybe with a knowing smile that always implies more, what can he do more if he's given the chance? And deep down, Jun doesn't just wonder about it but also _dies to know about it._

The night continues just like the others. Some other guests come and go while Nino continues to sit there, asking for refills from time to time as he watches Jun. It’s not even a secret between them anymore as he hears Aiba’s muffled giggle when he serves Nino his next drink, a very nice red wine this time. He tries to hide the blush that is creeping out on his cheeks but before he could do so, Nino catches his wrist and looks deeply into his eyes. There was no cheeky smirk this time, no playful touches. Nino moves his thumb on Jun’s pulse. “I like it,” he whispers making Jun shiver slightly. “When they know that you belong to me,” he adds confidentiality. 

Jun gulps down. “Am I?” he asks daringly and a bit irritated to Nino’s surprise. The vampire blinks a few times. “As far as I know, I don’t belong to you. You haven’t claimed anything,” he says stubbornly. 

Nino, amused by Jun’s boldness, let out a laugh. “So you want me to claim you?” 

Jun averted his gaze as he decided against to answer which made Nino chuckle again. Suddenly, Nino lets him go and Jun regrets that immediately. Despite all the legends, Nino, as a vampire, wasn’t cold and his hand always felt warm and secure on Jun’s skin. 

“You should have said so,” Nino told him as he let his head rest against his hand. He was looking at Jun with a fond smile that somewhat made Jun’s heart ache. 

At times like this, Jun would feel lost in those eyes of Nino. They looked so familiar sometimes, even though Jun knew he hadn’t met Nino before he opened the Starlight Kiss. However, when Nino looked at him like that, Jun would feel sad and happy at the same time, which he didn’t know was possible until he met Nino. 

That moment, the door opened again, saving Jun from looking into Nino’s eyes further since it was getting harder each second to cope with the whirling emotions inside his mind.

“Good evening, Sakurai-san,” Jun welcomed the sharp-looking shinigami whose name was Sakurai Sho. 

Sho acknowledged his greetings with a mere nod of his head and looked inside the small bar with his sharp eyes which were hidden behind a pair of black-rimmed glasses. His eyes locked on Ohno, who was sitting closely with Aiba and drinking, and Jun knew that Sho wasn’t there just for a drink. 

“Ohno-san!!” He exclaimed, loud enough to make the sleepy-looking man jump with surprise. He stomped over to Ohno, looking down behind his glasses like an eagle who was about to catch his prey. “You forgot to turn your report out again!” Sho spoke calmly but it was enough to make any living creature’s blood turn cold. 

Ohno scratched behind his head, seemingly not afraid of Sho. “I’m sorry?” he offered helplessly. 

Sho heaved a sigh. “Being sorry solves nothing.”

“But I can’t help it!” Ohno whined. “I don’t get the purpose of all those reports!” 

“You don’t have to get it!” Sho said patiently. “It doesn’t change the fact that we _have to_ write reports!” 

“But-” Ohno tried pitifully. 

“No buts,” Sho cut him. “You’ll work overtime tomorrow and I already informed the upper ones.”

“Sho-chan~” Ohno whined sadly, however, Sho wasn’t going to buy anything. 

“You’re so strict again, Sho-chan,” Aiba interrupted. 

“A job is a job, Aiba-san,” Jun mingled. “You can’t slack off like that, Ohno-san,” he added with a stern look on his face. 

Ohno pouted. “You should have been the shinigami instead and Sho-kun would be delighted,” he sulked. 

“I’m sorry but I’m not letting you guys take Jun,” Nino butted in, with an amused expression. 

Sho rolled his eyes. “Jun-san, please give me a whiskey,” Sho requested, ignoring others for good. 

However, Jun was faster than him as he placed the ordered whiskey in front of Sho. Sho smiled at him apologetically, while he took his place next to Ohno. He soon took off his glasses and loosened his necktie and Jun knew everything would be alright. Ohno’s relaxed smile turned back while Sho let the work go. Despite nagging a lot about the paperwork that Ohno usually forgot, everyone knew that the sleepy-looking shinigami was capable of his work. 

The night fell back into its usual pace as Jun continued to carry through the orders. At some point, Ohno dragged a fairly drunk Sho out of the bar, Aiba in tow. They made an interesting picture, Jun had thought since they had seen the three. Two shinigami and a fairy… Well, he wasn’t one to talk. 

His routine of the night contained a couple of minutes alone with Nino when everyone went back. Tonight was, of course, no different from the other nights. 

He looked at Nino, his eyes immediately meeting his. Nino who was still sitting in his usual place with his sported expression was watching Jun’s every move. 

“You’re not going back?” Jun asked curiously. _Maybe,_ he thought, trying not to raise his hopes but failing on it, _maybe tonight was the day he was going to stay._

Nino hummed thoughtfully. “You want me to go back?” 

_There we go again,_ Jun thought bitterly. “You very well know that I don’t,” Jun grumbled as he looked away feeling rather surly. 

Nino let out a hearty laugh, a sound that Jun loved dearly but not this time. “You’re so adorable like this Jun-kun,” he said, smiling widely. 

Jun narrowed his eyes. “I’m so fed up with this game you know,” he started and turned his back to Nino, giving his attention to wiping the glasses he just washed. This was how their game ended, every time. Defeat for Jun. He didn’t even understand why Nino was doing this but Jun felt like he was reaching his limits. Nino, on the other hand, seemed cool which was only frustrating for Jun.

“Jun.” 

Jun jumped with the sudden closeness of Nino’s voice as he turned back only to find Nino a few centimetres away from him. He stumbled back, losing his balance and almost falling. Nino caught him, wrapping his strong arms between Jun’s waist and held him firmly. 

“Nino…” Jun gasped because of the sudden closeness. He was looking right into Nino’s deep, brown and sparkling eyes. 

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me,” Nino whispered lowly, pulling Jun closer to himself until they were pressed together. Nino’s voice was so close, Jun couldn’t help but shiver. Nino brought his face closer to Jun’s neck, burying his nose to Jun’s flawless skin, inhaling deeply. Jun’s unique scent which was mixed with his aftershave was setting Nino’s senses on fire. Jun shivered and Nino’s lips curled into a smile that was only saved for Jun’s eyes. 

Jun took a shaky breath before speaking. “Stay,” Jun voiced his desire, his hands bravely circling around Nino’s fairly small body. His fingers twined around Nino’s hair, pressing Nino deep into his neck. “Please.” 

He should be scared. Nino is a vampire for God knows how long and vampires drink blood. With the strength Nino had, it wouldn’t be hard to kill him right then and there. He was aware of that but somehow, it was impossible to be afraid of Nino. Jun himself doesn’t understand why too, but as long as it’s Nino, there’s no need for him to be scared. 

Jun gasped when Nino pressed his lips to Jun’s carotid artery, then slowly moving up while pressing kisses to Jun’s skin. Jun’s skin felt like burning and he clutched Nino’s body hard as if his dear life was depending on it. He was shaking with anticipation as Nino’s lips inched closer to his lips. 

There was no description of how good it felt when Nino actually kissed him. A proper kiss. Not like the ones Nino presented him teasingly, but a proper, real one. Jun’s heart felt like bursting. He had no idea how he managed to fell for this small witty vampire this hard and deep. Nino’s lips moved against Jun’s with a perfect rhythm as if they were meant for each other and that moment Jun knew that he had been waiting for this. He had been waiting for Nino for his whole life, without knowing. He had been searching, yearning and desiring for this for his whole life. 

Jun moaned, parting his lips for Nino as he let him deepen the kiss. Nino’s tongue moving as if he had already known Jun and how to please him. His cavern was exposed to Nino as the latter kept his ministrations, stealing every bit of oxygen from Jun. 

When Nino parted to let Jun breath, Jun’s legs were wobbly and he would fall if it weren’t for Nino who’s been keeping him up. Nino helped him sit down onto the floor, his hands caressing Jun’s cheek lovingly. 

“Nino…” Jun rasped, out of breath. 

Nino just brushed Jun’s bangs out of his eyes. He looked at Jun so fondly that it nearly broke Jun’s heart. “You’re mine, Jun,” Nino told with a voice that was hard to read. “There’s hardly anything I wouldn't do to keep you with me,” he added and pressed one last kiss to Jun’s forehead before disappearing. 

A minute later, the sun was rising.


	2. Darkness

Jun stuffed his hands into his pocket as he walked down the empty street. It has already gotten dark and it was unusual for Jun to be late to Starlight Kiss. It wasn’t like he had a boss that would nag him for being late but he didn’t like being late. However, there were other reasons why Jun never stayed out after sunset.

He tried his best not to think about it. The feeling of a pair of eyes watching him… He had first felt it a few months after he took over Starlight Kiss and since then, whenever Jun set his foot out when the sun wasn’t there, he would feel that uncomfortable feeling.

Jun only knew that it wasn’t Nino. Or none of his other guests. He was familiar with his guests, while this didn’t feel _safe._ This one felt dangerous as if whoever or whatever that was watching him was only waiting for a chance to devour him.

A sudden cold wind made Jun shiver uncomfortably. The feeling of being watched was giving goosebumps to him and Jun sped up his steps. He needed to get to Starlight Kiss. He had to get to the Starlight Kiss _right now._

His senses were screaming for him to run away from there but he wasn’t fast enough to react. A second later, he felt something coming closer from behind. He hurled his bag to guard himself when he felt the coldness close around his neck. He broke into a run only to realize that there was no way he could run away with his human speed and strength.

The cold hands that caught him throw him towards a wall. The impact cut Jun’s breath off. A moan escaped from his lips as the sharp pain spread through his body. He didn’t have any chance to get up and defend himself when a pair of a cold hand closed around his neck, cutting his breath. Jun opened his eyes, only to see the red eyes that were glinting dangerously in front of him. The powerful grip that was putting an immersible pressure on his windpipe and Jun was desperately trying to hit and kick and somehow escape from his attacker. Jun saw the sickening smile on his attacker's face. His ears were ringing and his eyesight blurred with pain. He tried to scream for help but he couldn’t even speak. He gripped the steel-like hands that were trying to kill him, desperately trying to loosen the pressure that was slowly but surely making his consciousness slip. His mind was in a state of panic.

“I have been waiting for this for so long,” Jun heard the madness in the voice of his attacker. “You look so delicious…”

Jun struggled, panic finally taking control of everything as he desperately struggled to break free. It was impossible by how strong his attacker was to be with.

His mind was screaming, begging for someone to help as the seconds ticked by, leading him closer to his death. He closed his eyes, as Nino’s face popped up in his mind. He didn’t want to die, he didn’t want to die like this. He had to open Starlight Kiss. Without him… His guests wouldn’t like it if Jun disappeared suddenly. And he wouldn’t want to leave that place. He wouldn’t want to leave Nino.

_Someone, please help,_ Jun thought desperately. _“Nino…”_

That moment the pressure on his neck disappeared magically, leaving Jun slide down to the ground as if he was a puppet without ropes. He coughed wildly with the sudden intake of oxygen filled his lungs. He heaved harshly as if trying to make himself believe that he had been saved.

“You finally showed yourself,” Jun suddenly heard Nino’s voice, a few steps away and dangerously low. His attacker has been thrown to the wall that was across Jun, and Nino was standing between them, his back facing Jun. He couldn’t see Nino’s face but his posture was telling everyone to back off.

“You…” Jun’s attacker growled dangerously, swiftly getting to his feet.

Nino’s posture changed, ready to attack the latter. The air was thin, ready to snap with the smallest move. “Did you think I haven’t realized you loitering around him?” Nino asked challengingly. “Demons stink too much.”

The demon hissed resentfully. “You will see,” he told Nino. His eyes suddenly found Jun. “I’ll make sure to devour his soul.”

At those words, Nino growled dangerously, his posture getting ready to attack. Jun didn’t dare to move as the vampire flew towards the demon in a speed that was not meant to be seen by the human eyes. He heard a scream, blood spilling to the ground but he was too frozen to understand what was happening. He saw the red eyes, and he saw the light in those eyes disappear slowly as the body of a demon fell lifelessly to the ground.

The demon was dead.

Jun felt the adrenaline that was keeping him together to drain suddenly and he started to shake violently. The next second, Nino was beside him, wrapping his arms around Jun’s shaking body and pulling him closer. “It’s okay, I’m here,” he whispered to Jun’s ear, trying to soothe him. Jun grabbed Nino’s shirt and closed his eyes, breathing deeply Nino’s familiar and reassuring scent. He was still shaking uncontrollably but he knew he was safe now. “He won’t be able to hurt you,” Nino murmured as he pressed a kiss to Jun’s hair.

“I thought…” Jun found his voice after a few minutes. “I thought I was going to die…” he whispered shakily. _I thought I was never going to see you ever again,_ Jun thought not being able to bring himself to say that out loud.

Nino was rubbing his back up and down soothingly, doing everything in his power to make Jun believe that he was safe with Nino. But Jun already knew that he was safe as long as Nino is there with him.

“Do you believe in love, Jun-kun?” Nino asked suddenly, his voice breaking the heavy silence of the empty street.

As much as taken aback by the sudden question Jun couldn’t help but answer. “I do,” he managed to whisper.

Nino hummed thoughtfully, as he continued to stroke Jun’s back. “Good. Then believe that the love that connects us together will always let me find you, and protect you.”

Jun let Nino’s word sink in for a moment. This was the most that were spoken between them. The mutual attraction has always been there, yet at this moment, in this very moment where they were so close to losing each other, Nino had decided to speak up. Jun’s hands clenched Nino’s shirt, not letting him go. He just wanted to be out of that street and forget that he was about to die tonight. “Get me out of here,” he said, feeling tired and desperate.

“To where?” Nino asked, just to be sure if he was reading Jun’s intentions true. He would stop the moment Jun said so. It would be the hardest thing Nino would have done in his long life, but he still would. He would do _anything_ for Jun.

“Anywhere is fine,” Jun whispered. “As long as you’re with me.”

And that was all Nino needed to hear from Jun.

***

Jun had no idea where Nino was going to take him but he certainly wasn’t expecting Nino to take him to a highly secured, and most likely very expensive residence in Azabu. He should probably question him but no, for now, he just let Nino take him wherever he wanted.

The strict looking security guy bowed deeply the moment he saw Nino and let them pass without a question. They got into the elevator where Nino pushed the button of the top floor. The elevator was silent as neither of them spoke. Jun leaned the cool wall of the elevator and closed his eyes, immediately remembering the madness he had seen in the eyes of his attacker. His body involuntarily reacted as his breathing became laboured. If it weren’t for Nino’s presence, Jun would have crumbled already. Well, if it weren’t for Nino, Jun would have been dead already. He didn’t want to think of that as the elevator doors opened with a slight binging voice.

Nino pulled Jun out of the elevator and he let Nino lead him down the hall with his hand securely wrapped around Jun’s waist. He should be scared, Jun’s logic was telling him that especially after that night’s events but he couldn’t. Not when he felt Nino’s touch and when he’s so close to him. Nino’s sweet infuriating scent was making Jun lose his grounds. A really nice distraction after what happened that night. He couldn’t help but notice how warm Nino was while the demon that attacked him that night felt cold as ice.

Jun closed his eyes, leaning closer to Nino as the latter swiftly led him through the corridor until he opened the only door that was standing solitarily at the end of the short corridor. He opened the door and let Jun inside. No matter what, Nino was gentle enough to not hurt Jun in any way. Despite the gentleness that Nino has been showing to Jun, he knew what Nino was capable of, which only made Nino’s kindness more precious.

The house was huge, Jun thought. It was designed rather modernly and he could count five different television screens which he had no idea why there were five of them. He decided not to question it at the moment. The walls, which were probably windows rather than walls, Jun assumed, were covered with the dark drapes.

They walked past the living room and Nino led Jun towards another door. Nino opened the door, revealing his bedroom. The room was designed rather simply which Jun liked. It was practical, low lighting, dark drapes, white walls, a king-sized bed with cotton covers. Nino let Jun sit down to the bed. The soft covers of the bed slightly creased with Jun’s weight. Now, Jun had to raise his head to look up at Nino.

Nino gently caressed his cheeks with his small hands. There was this sparkle in his eyes that Jun couldn’t decode what they meant. His hands moved down, caressing Jun’s neck. He was sure that there were some notable bruises covering his neck.

Then Nino broke the silence. “Jun…” he breathed Jun’s name lowly.

“Nino…” Jun mimicked him as he leaned into Nino’s touch more.

“I will not let anyone lay a hand to you,” Nino said sternly, yet his voice still gentle.

Jun nodded silently and closed his eyes. Nino was a predator. He should flee this place and never come back again. Yet… he wanted this. He wanted Nino.

Nino’s luscious lips ghosted over his neck, lingering dangerously long on his pulse. “Because you’re mine,” Nino licked his neck. “You were mine since the moment I saw you. No,” he breathed sharply. “You were mine even before that.”

Jun opened his eyes. “What?”

“You probably don’t remember,” Nino started, his fingers moving up and down at the back of Jun’s neck, playing with the tufts of hair. “You were so small… Yet beautiful…” Nino sighed. “I still remember you clearly.” Nino placed a kiss to his neck, soft but clearly pointing out that Jun was his.

Jun moaned. He didn't remember Nino at all. But in the back of his mind, Jun knew he was meant to be with Nino. It made sense, even though it shouldn’t. "Nino…" he whispered again, this time very much out of breath. "Please…"

"Please what, Jun?" Nino asked softly but his hands clearly showing that he perfectly understood what Jun was asking.

"Please," Jun muttered one more time, his breath hitching when Nino's hands moved down to his chest. "Make me yours… Prove me that I belong to you…" Facing death was making Jun blunt, demanding and Nino couldn’t resist that. Jun had always known what he wanted and he had never hesitated to voice his desired when it came to Nino.

Nino smirked as he started to play with Jun's nipples through his shirt. "You're so greedy… So ambitious…" Nino inhaled deeply as if to savour Jun's scent. "So intoxicating… And you're mine. I'll make sure that everyone knows that you belong to me," Nino said before tearing Jun's shirt and letting it fall from the other's shoulders.

Nino knew Jun was beautiful. But when he finally saw him shirtless for the first time after what felt like a few hundred years, a growl escaped from the back of his throat. That creamy skin, the beauty marks, the way he shivers when Nino touches him, Jun’s voice… Everything was making Nino lose his grounds.

“Nino…” Jun chanted his name shakily when Nino’s hands finally met with Jun’s uncovered nipples.

“It’s Kazunari,” Nino whispered to Jun’s ear before biting his earlobe. Jun moaned. “Call my name, Jun. Can you do that?”

Jun obeyed immediately. “Ka-kazunari…”

“Good boy,” Nino praised him with a smile on his face. Then he laid Jun to bed on his back. Nino worshipped the beautiful skin for a moment before bending down to his neck again. “You smell so good…” Nino whispered nosing Jun’s pulse before placing some sloppy kisses down there. Jun blood was pumping in his veins, making Nino want to take more, take everything he can from Jun. He wanted to mark Jun as his so badly that nothing was able to stop him now. “I want to bite you Jun,” Nino warned him. If Jun said no, Nino would stop. He would stop no matter how hard it would be.

But Jun didn’t stop him. His shaking hands tangled in Nino’s hair, pressing the vampire closer to his neck, where his pulse was. “Kazu-nari…” Jun breathed his name again. “Make me yours…”

Nino groaned. Jun also wanted to belong Nino as much as the vampire wanted him. “You’re such a lustful creature,” Nino whispered before finally letting his fangs pierce the smooth skin. Jun screamed, his hands clutching Nino’s hair stronger. A vampire’s bite was not always intoxicating as the novels described it. But when the vampire wanted you to feel good, you _would_ feel good. And at that moment Jun was feeling indescribably good. His blood that was pouring from the wound filled Nino’s mouth and Nino drunk it hungrily. The thick liquid was so sweet that Nino had a hard time not to lose himself into the moment’s excitement. He had waited so long to taste Jun. But now the waiting was over. Jun was there, in his arms, willingly offering his blood to Nino. Jun was his and Nino would do anything to keep it like that. These mere facts were enough to get Nino hard. Probably harder than he had been in this last three hundred years. Nino had never desired to have someone like this. He moaned while drinking Jun’s blood. He could feel Jun’s arouse under his own body. Jun’s cock was hard, confined inside the skinny jeans that he was wearing. It was getting too much while Nino started to feel disturbed by his own hardness being confined in his own trousers.

When he decided that it was enough, Nino slowly licked the wound in order to stop the bleeding.

Jun was panting when Nino put some space between them to take a look at him. He was beautiful as he lay there, his ragged breath and his arousal already uncomfortable inside his jeans. And he belonged Nino. That single thought gave Nino indescribable pleasure.

Nino’s hands caressed Jun’s soft skin gently as he wanted to give Jun some time before he moved down. But Jun beat him as he dragged Nino into a lazy kiss as if he was assuring Nino that he was fine. Their tongues met in between before Nino took control of the kiss and started discovering Jun’s cavern.

Then Nino let Jun go for the sake of making him feel good. He lay him down, stripping his torn shirt and throwing it to the corner of the room. It was already in an unusable state but none of them actually cared about it. He slowly moved downwards as Jun let him do as he pleased. He undid the button of Jun’s tight black jeans which suited him way too much. He unzipped the zipper, his hand slightly brushing Jun’s hard cock through the fabric of his briefs. Jun gasped, arching his back because of the sudden contact. He was so sensitive, it made Nino smirk as he took off Jun’s jeans and throw them away.

Now that Jun was lying on his bed, naked aside from the briefs, breath ragged and aroused, Nino thought he couldn’t stop himself anymore. He quickly got up and throw his clothes away, getting completely naked while Jun watched him with the intense gaze of him. Nino licked his lips, smoothly climbing back to the bed and sitting, his back propped up to the backrest of the bed.

He pulled Jun towards himself effortlessly like he had weighed nothing and made Jun sit between his legs, his back leaning against Nino’s chest. Nino pressed a soft, tickling kiss to Jun’s neck, enjoying the way Jun shivered. He let his hands wander through Jun’s body as he sucked Jun’s neck, creating a rather red mark there. He was sure that it would be visible for a couple of days, indicating that they had spent the night together.

Jun moaned lowly when Nino’s hands started to play with his nipples. He wasn’t loud but the sound encouraged Nino. His hands slowly travelled south, first palming Jun through the fabric of his briefs. He smirked when he felt the slight wetness on Jun’s briefs. “You’re already dripping,” Nino whispered Jun’s ear, making him moan. “I can’t wait until I get to rip these pants off of you.”

“Kazunari…” Jun moaned his name while he arched his back.

Nino smiled into Jun’s neck, inhaling his scent that was mixed with his arousal and with one swift move Nino slid his hand under the waistband of Jun’s briefs. The suddenness of the movement made Jun cry out louder than he had been expecting. The high pitched voice of Jun ringed through the walls of the bedroom that was securing the lovers from prying eyes. “You’re so hard,” Nino whispered as he started to massage Jun’s hot cock, drawing some really sexy sounds out of Jun’s lips.

Jun was panting as Nino continued to do his ministrations. Jun’s hands were fisted around the covers. “What do you want me to do to you?” Nino asked calmly as he increased the pressure of his hand. Jun cried out. “You need to tell me what you want,” Nino insisted mercilessly.

“I…” Jun panted. “I want… you…” he managed to get out.

“And you have me,” Nino said, his voice well controlled. “Right here.”

Jun groaned with frustration. “Not like that…”

“Then like what?” Nino couldn’t contain his joy. Nino probed further when Jun didn’t speak. “If you don’t tell me, I can’t know.”

“Your fingers…” Jun gasped. “I want your fingers inside me…” he rasped, his cheeks red with sudden embarrassment that washed him over.

“Good boy,” Nino praised Jun again, watching his cheeks getting redder by the second. Nino moved away from Jun, lying him down and placing a pillow under his hips. He quickly fetched the lube and condoms out of the nightstand. Jun’s expression was a mixture of anticipation and shyness while Nino moved slowly towards Jun. He climbed back to the bed, situating himself between Jun’s legs. “I want to watch you,” Nino voiced his desire. “I want to hear your voice.”

“Kazunari…” Jun groaned as he shivered with Nino’s words.

“I’ve been waiting for this for an eternity,” Nino whispered not taking his eyes away from Jun’s face while he poured a generous amount of lube into his hand.

The coldness of the gel was a great contrast with the current heat that was continuing to rise between them. The first contact of Nino’s fingers with Jun’s hole made him inhale sharply. It had been a while since he was last penetrated from the back. He hadn’t been with someone else since he had first laid his eyes upon Nino. He knew that it would be pointless. No one would be able to satisfy him while the mere thought of Nino made him feel like his world was crumbling apart. And yet, he didn’t feel the pain, knowing too well that it should have been painful. But Nino was handling him with the utmost care.

Jun never felt like the prey of a predator; Nino had always treated him with care and love, as if Jun was his sacred treasure.

“You’re so tight,” Nino whispered. “You’re so perfect and you’re all mine,” Nino leaned down kissing Jun as he wanted.

He had given all the time to Jun to get adjusted. He wanted this to be enjoyable for Jun. It was their first night together, after all. He listened to Jun’s voice and watched his face closely, waiting for every trace of the pain disappear as he added another finger. He repeated the same over and over again until he was sure that Jun was comfortable.

Then he started experimenting. He let his fingers move inside Jun, searching for the spot that would make him cry out with pleasure. Jun was sensitive, and when Nino’s fingers rubbed closer to Jun’s spot, he gasped, throwing his head back. His mouth was open but no sound came out of it. “Found it,” Nino whispered evilly.

“Ah… Ah…” Jun was too lost in pleasure to form a coherent sentence as Nino continued to rub against his spot. Jun’s cock was dripping freely and Nino was sure that he would come the moment he started to pump it. But Nino wanted to see. He wanted to see if Jun could come without touching. “Ah!” he let out another shout when Nino rubbed his spot stronger this time. “I’m gonna…” Jun whispered. “Kazunari!”

“Can you come without touching Jun?” Nino asked, not slowing his ministrations.

Jun couldn’t answer. He was about to fall apart under Nino’s touch. Everything was too much, everything felt too intimidated. He was going to fall from the edge, and burn. Oh, he would gladly burn, if it was for Nino, he wouldn’t mind burning in the fires of Hell. One more look at the beautifully shaped outlines of Nino’s face. The next moment, he was shuddering as he spilt his load onto his stomach. Nino grinned and stopped the movements of his hands for a moment to allow Jun to come down from his high.

Jun was breathing heavily, his orgasm more intense than he had been expecting. A few minutes passed until he felt Nino’s hand moving again, rubbing his spot mercilessly again. He cried out.

“We had just started Jun,” Nino whispered to his ear, making Jun shiver again. Nino moved his free hand, smearing the cum on Jun’s stomach messily around and taking a hold of Jun’s softened cock determined to bring it back alive. And to his surprise, Jun was hard again in no time.

Jun moaned and groaned until he was too hard to resist the need to release. “Please…” he pleaded. He was out of breath as Nino continued to stimulate his senses in every possible way. A moment he was sucking Jun’s nipples, and then whispering what he wanted to do to Jun in the next moment. His one hand was slowly rubbing his cock up and down while the other one was still working on his hole. “I need you…” Jun rasped already too gone to form anything coherent. “I need you inside of me…”

Nino’s lips curled into a sly smile. He liked it when Jun begged. He could totally get used to it. “Your wish is my command,” Nino whispered to Jun’s ear and moved away from him. Jun missed the feeling of Nino’s touch immediately.

Nino positioned himself between Jun’s legs again, his neglected cock hard and throbbing between his legs. He tore the package of the condom and rolled it on himself. He lifted Jun’s leg over his shoulder, taking in the scenery in front of him for a second before he slowly and carefully pushed in. Jun’s face contorted with pain, despite Nino prepping him a lot. He didn’t stop until he was completely inside of Jun. The tightness was making him want to move but he couldn’t until Jun relaxed.

Jun was breathing hard, his hands gripping Nino’s biceps as if his dear life was depending on it. They were so close now that Nino was finally inside him, breathes mingling together. Nino listened to Jun’s heartbeat just because he needed something else to focus.

He didn’t know how long had passed when Jun whispered with a rather weak voice. “You can move now.”

Nino did as he was told, moving his hips slowly at first, letting Jun feel Nino’s moves and get used to it. His movements were small, bearable until he felt Jun asking for more. He urged Nino to move a bit faster and Nino let him set their rhythm for their first union.

“Faster,” Jun demanded sooner than he had expected.

Nino did what Jun had asked from him again. Moving faster and faster, giving his lover what he desired.

“Harder,” Jun asked again. And this time Nino knew that there was no need for holding himself back as he snapped his hips into Jun fast and hard. He let Jun’s voice and his expression guide him while he took Jun.

His breathing fastened as he felt that the need of finding his release was making himself known and very hard to resist. At the same time, he knew Jun was close too. His walls were tightening around Nino, making it hard for him to move.

“Kazu…” Jun gasped. “I’m going to come…”

Nino gasped when he heard the way Jun said his name which made him change his rhythm and it was his sole purpose to make Jun come. The sudden change made Jun cry out with pleasure as Nino’s cock was hitting his spot mercilessly.

It didn’t take Jun long to fall over the edge as he came shuddering and out of breath. Nino followed him after, feeling one of the strongest of the orgasms hit him. He collapsed on Jun, both trying to catch their breath. Nino buried his face deep into the crook of Jun’s neck and inhaled the sweet and familiar scent while Jun circled his arms around his body, letting the warmth envelope Nino. Nino smiled softly. This was what he loved the most. This close proximity. It was hot, it was addictive and it was like coming home. He had been yearning for this.

The realization shook Nino down to his core. Oh, how much he had wanted and yearned for Jun… A long time ago, when he first saw Jun, Nino had known that he was the reason for Nino’s existence. One look was all it took, and Nino had been captured by him. He was the one who’s prey here, Nino thought helplessly and Jun was the one who had kept his chains.

And that night, Nino was so close to losing Jun. A second late and Jun would be gone.

Nino held Jun tightly. His face buried to the crook of Jun’s neck as he breathed Jun’s unique and sweet scent that he loved so much. Nino could feel the Jun’s confusion and he had no idea how he should explain all of these to him.

“Kazu…?” Jun questioned, his voice barely whispered.

“Jun…” Nino recited his name as if he was trying to make himself believe that this wasn’t a dream. “I can’t lose you,” he told softly.

Jun hummed. “Then you won’t.”

Nino chuckled despite himself. He had said the same things before too.

“I’ll do anything to keep you with me,” Nino swore.

Jun nodded. “I trust you,” that was all of the words needed to be said. _I trust you, with my life and with my heart._

Nino just held him close, showering him with kisses to every patch of skin he could reach, trying to memorize everything: Jun’s scent, Jun’s lines, Jun’s softness. Every single detail about Jun was lying in front of him and Nino wanted to keep him there forever. And he was determined to do so.


End file.
